


If I Were A Boy

by slinkhard (merrymelody)



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/slinkhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory/Shawn vid, set to Beyonce's 'If I Were A Boy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were A Boy

  


Made Jan 2009.


End file.
